Hechizo de sueño
by Cana Lawliet-san
Summary: Por un error cometido por Gray, él y Levy deberán encontrar el hechizo para devolver a todo el gremio a la normalidad, pero las cosas podrian ser peores si tienen un tiempo limite.


**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, por lo que lo único que es (o puede ser) mío es ésta historia en concreto, nada más. **

**Bueno, como ésta ha sido una tarde lluviosa me inspiré para hacer un one-shot sobre la sensación que produce la lluvia, aunque exagerado y al estilo Fairy Tail. También necesitaba evadirme un poco de la realidad y, bueno, en general, escribir algo, porque estoy bastante atascada en mis otras historias. **

**De todos modos, espero que paséis un buen rato leyendola, un amplio y gran abrazo :))**

HECHIZO DE SUEÑO

A Levy nunca le habian desagradado del todo los días lluviosos. De hecho, hacían que tuviera la sensación de sueño permanente y, a la vez, sentir como si todo a su alrededor hubiera recibido una buena lavada. Una limpieza profunda que olía a calles mojadas, otra de las características de la lluvia que le gustaban a la peliazul.

A veces habia fantaseado con la idea de que lloviera más a menudo en Magnolia, pues en aquella ciudad apenas habia algunos días de lluvia y agua, por lo que no cumplían del todo las espectativas de la chica. Sin embargo, aquel día, sí que lo hicieron.

La noche anterior ya habia sido un aviso: la luz de la Luna se filtraba apenas en las zonas donde las nubes eran más bien finas, haciendo notar la presencia de éstas en el cielo, además de algún que otro trueno lejano. En cambio, por la mañana, la ciudad se despertó por el ruido de constantes y fuertes truenos, seguidos de rayos y permanentemente acompañados por una lluvia incesable.

Por eso Levy prefirió ir a dar una vuelta por Magnolia antes que ir al gremio, lugar que en aquel momento se le antojaba ruidoso y un poco desagradable. No en el mal sentido, pues ella amaba con todo su corazón a Fairy Tail, pero aquel día en el que llovía no le apetecía ir directamente con sus compañeros.

Cogió su paraguas de plástico transparente comprado en una tienda barata y salió con una sonrisa de Fairy Hills, mientras intentaba no pisar los grandes charcos que se habian comenzado a formar en los desniveles de la calle y respiraba con todas sus fuerzas la pureza que el agua dejaba en el lugar.

...

Por otro lado, en el gremio, una batalla se estaba dando a cabo.

Gray habia vertido sin querer su bebida encima de Natsu, el cual habia correspondido a lo que él entendió como una "provocación" y le habia lanzado la suya, completamente hecho una furia, y en aquel punto perdido la batalla se habia iniciado. Ataques de hielo derretidos por grandes llamas calientes salidas de la boca del Dragon Slayer, y varios insultos por parte de ambos contrincantes.

Primero, Lucy intentó calmarles, pero al verse superada decidió que lo mejor sería alejarse y olvidarse temporalmente de que en aquel lugar aquello se estaba dando a cabo. Se retiró con Lissana y Juvia, aunque ésta última no estaba del todo presente.

-Gray-sama se ve tan bien cuando se enfada...- Murmuraba, con la vista completamente perdida en el lugar dónde ambos chicos estaban dando a cabo su pelea.- No importa lo que pase, Juvia siempre pensará que él es el vencedor.

Lissana, que la observaba con curiosidad y una sonrisa en los labios, se dirigió hacia el lugar dónde su hermana estaba sirviendo las bebidas y pidió dos tazas humeantes de leche con miel, bebida a la que se habia vuelto completamente adicta desde que la provó por casualidad tiempo atrás. Tomó las tazas y se volvió de regreso con su rubia compañera, tendiéndole una de las tazas con una sonrisa amable, mientras que ella se sentaba en el lugar opuesto de la mesa y daba un sorbo con ansias.

Al cabo de un rato, la pelea cesó. Gray se fue de nuevo a la barra y pidió la misma bebida que se habia derramado sin querer sobre Natsu minutos antes, y el pelirosado sólo se limitó a dar un bufido, regresando también a su lugar anterior, aunque no sin algo de recelo.

Cuando el pelinegro terminó su bebida, se sentía demasiado nervioso. Natsu a su lado sólo conseguía ponerlo de los nervios, y cualquier otra compañía que escogiera le parecía aburrida y no le interesaba demasiado. Usualmente se habría refugiado en algún lugar fuera del gremio, pero con la que estaba cayendo le daba pereza marcharse de allí.

Observó a Freed. El peliverde estaba sentado en una mesa algo alejada. Tenía lo que parecía ser una copa de vino a un lado de un montón de libros, todos con señales y notas pegados, así como un montón de folios sobresaliendo de éstos. El mago en qüestión estaba profundamente adentrado en una lectura que a Gray le hubiera parecido tediosa y parecía completamente ajeno al caos que lo rodeaba. Y sólo de vez en cuando cogía una pluma y anotaba algo en un cuaderno lleno de garabatos que tenía algo alejado. Aquello le pareció curioso al mago de hielo, y se acercó a ver qué era lo que mantenía a Freed tan ocupado.

-Hola.- Lo saludó.- ¿Qué haces?

El maho no contestó. Ni siquiera movió un solo músculo, por lo que Gray insistió un poco, hasta que al fin pareció llamar la atención del peliverde, que enseguida pareció salir de una especia de trance y darse cuenta del lugar en el que estaba. Un montón de ruido y el caos más absoluto lo rodeaba, pero pese a todo había seguido trabajando.

-Hola, Gray.- Dijo desconcertado.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

El chico sólo se sentó a su lado y obervó uno de los papeles.

-Quería saber qué era lo que te mantenía tan absolutamente fuera del mundo humano. Abducido. Ahora veo que estás trabajando en algo muy importante.

-Así es.- Alcanzó la copa y bebió un sorbo, haciendo una mueca al notar que ya no estaba tan fresco como cuando Mirajane se lo sirvió, y pensando seriamente en cuanto tiempo llevaba allí sentado.- Se trata de un antiguo hechizo encontrado en unas runas algo alejadas de Magnolia.- Cogió un papel y le enseñó la imagen a Gray como si lo que le mostrara fuera algo importantissimo y de alto secreto. En ella, el joven mago de hielo pudo observar unas ruinas, y en ellas un montón de símbolos sin sentido grabados.

-¿Se trata entonces de un gran hallazgo?

-Exacto. Si consigo descifrar qué es lo que esconden éstas ruinas, no solo podría mejorar en mi magia, sinó que tal vez llegué a descubrir qué fue lo que sucedió con la antigua civilización que habitaba en aquel lugar.

-¿Qué les pasó?

-Eso es lo que trato de averiguar. Desaparecieron de la nada, como si del día a la noche, o de la noche al día, algo les hubiera aniquilado.

El pelinegro observó un poco más las escrituras que aparecían en la ruina, y escuchó atentamente la traducción que le hizo Freed y hasta sus hipótesis más descabelladas, hasta que al final vió que lo que estaba haciendo su compañero de Fairy Tail era un gran descubrimiento, y temía estropearlo. De todos modos, se fijó un poco más en la fotografía, y captó un detalle.

-Oye, Freed, ¿ésto no podría leerse como "luna" en vez de "sol"?

El aludido observó con sumo cuidado, comprendiendo algo inexplicable y llegando a una conclusión sorprendente para sí mismo.

-En ese caso.- Continuó Gray, leyendo de las anotaciones de Freed.- La frase entera sería algo así como: "Luna, cielo y claro, vidas y sueños eternos moran en mi. Paz y tranquilidad, se alzarán para cuando el destello caliente alumbre hasta las más ínfimas sombras".

Con sorpresa, el mago de runas asintió, ésta vez más emocionado.

-¡Claro!- Apuntó lo que habia dicho el chico y siguió entusiasmado.- Pero ésta sería la traducción exacta a nuestro idioma, por lo que realmente serían apenas cinco palabras en el antiguo dialecto de esa civilización.

-¿Solo cinco? Qué completos...

Él asintió.

-En todo caso, me has dado una pista muy importante, Gray.- El peliverde sonrió.- Déjame agradecértelo más tarde invitándote a alguna bebida, ¿si?

-Está bien.- Se levantó y fijó su vista de nuevo en las ruinas, pensando en como sería en su idioma original. Durante unos segundos permaneció observando las anotaciones de Freed, hasta que se percató de que, en uno de los márgenes de todos aquellos folios, se encontraba su respuesta.

-Apolycto ace solu no aru.- Leyó en voz baja. Entonces se asustó.

Todo a su alrededor parecía dar vueltas, por lo que se tuvo que sujetar con fuerza a la mesa mientras todos los miembros de Fairy Tail caían inertes al suelo. Quiso acercarse, pero un inmenso mareo se lo impidió, obligándolo a sujetarse con más fuerz a la mesa.

...

Levy habia estado dando vueltas por la ciudad toda la mañana, con una sonrisa radiante siempre en su rostro y saludando animadamente a los tenderos que preparaban sus tiendas para la jornada de aquel día. Todo era tan perfecto y, simplemente, tan hermoso, que no quería que se terminara.

Entró en el gremio algo abatida, aunque se percató de que algo no iba bien. Nadie gritaba. Nadie lanzaba mesas y sillas por los aires. Nadie la saludó, y nadie estaba de pie allí. Lo único que podía observar era a todos sus compañeros profundamente dormidos y tumbados de cualquier modo en el suelo, en las mesas o en una extraña postura, en la barra o las escaleras.

-¿Qué...?

Caminó paso a paso, recorriendo cada lugar, intentando despertar a cada uno de aquellos magos dormidos, pero nadie abrió los ojos.

Por último, se dirigió a una mesa algo alejada en la cual estaban Gray y Freed, pues sospechaba que sólo podría tratarse de un hechizo especial. De otro modo... ¿qué podría haber llevado a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail a caer dormidos a la vez?

Observó curiosa a ambos magos y quitó de la mano del exhibicionista un trozo de papel en el que podía leerse un antiguo hechizo. Sin embargo, Levy no entendía del todo las palabras.

De repente, y asustándola un poco, Gray de levantó cogiéndole de la muñeca.

-¿Levy?- Preguntó incorporándose ante la atónita mirada de la peliazul.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

La chica tadó tal vez un poco en salir de su asombro, pero cuando se dió cuenta de que al mago de hielo no le habia afectado el hechizo que, muy provablemente, él mismo hubiera leído, tuvo la certeza de que aquello seria algo complicado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Levy se acercó a Freed y leyó para sí misma todas las anotaciones que habia escrito en su cuaderno, hasta que ella misma llegó a una propia conclusión.- ¡Oh, Dios mío!- Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.- ¡Freed es un genio!

Sin comprender a qué se referia la maga de escritura sólida, Gray entornó sus ojos.

-Ha descubierto el motivo por el cual desapareció una antigua civilización de Fiore.- Tomó la fotografía de nuevo.- Es un hechizo que pone a todos los que están a veinte metros de radio a dormir, y pasado un rato despiertan en un estado algo así como... como zombis.

El chico se dejó caer en el banco, exhausto y pálido por la información que Levy le habia dado.

-E-entonces yo... ¿he provocado que se tranformaran en zombis?

-No, bueno, no habrá sido a propósito.- Intentó animarle.- Pero si soy capaz de encontrar un contra-hechizo, vamos a poder solucionar ésto.

La peliazul parecía animada. De aquello no dudaba Gray; lucía una amplia sonrisa mientras ojeaba los apuntes y las innumerables anotaciones que el mago de runas habia hecho en varios cuadernos, así como revisar todos y cada uno de los titulos de los libros que estaban apilados a un lado de la mesa. Parecía disfrutar ojeando en los descubrimientos hechos por Freed, y el pelinegro se limitó a observar de nuevo la fotografía, confuso y con un poco de sentimiento culpable, mientras Levy hacia un par de pilas de libros y folios, ordenaba papeles y decía un montón de cosas que el chico sentado a su lado no parecía entender.

Durante unos minutos nada sucedió. Salvo el hecho de que Levy apuntaba un montón de cosas en un cuaderno aparte y lanzaba gritos de esperanza, animando a Gray.

Pero, en aquel momento, alguien se levantó. Era Lucy, que habia permanecido tumbada al lado de Lisanna y Juvia, y parecía tener... ¿la mirada vacía?

Gray entornó los ojos y avisó a Levy, aunque ésta tardó un poco en reaccionar dado que estaba siendo comletamente abducida por la lectura de aquellos antiguos y misteriosamente interesantes libros.

La peliazul ni se molestó en saludar a su amiga. Con su magia, escribió la palabra "sueño" encima de la rubia y la volvió a dormir. El pelinegro fue incapaz de comprender esa acción.

-Ahora són como zombis. Su mente sigue durmiendo y si nos pillan desprevenidos, podríamos terminar del mismo modo, llevando al gremio a la eliminación.

-¿Eh? ¿Y como es eso?

-Sólo diremos que la magia suele descontrolarse, ya que el mago está en un estado R.E.M y no puede controlarla.

Gray se encogió en su silla. Dejó que Levy siguiera con sus investigaciones y recordó el tonto descuido que habia tenido minutos antes.

...

Pasadas un par de horas, la maga terminó de recomponer el hechizo. Se quitó sus gafas y le tendió a un Gray casi dormido las palabras que tenía que leer en voz alta.

-¿Anolycto ace luso no ura?

Asintió, con una sonrisa, mientras varios miembros del gremio iban levantandose con pesadez del suelo, las sillas o las mesas, o de sea cual sea el lugar en el que hayan quedado dormidos.

-Lo hicimos, Gray.- Sonrió Levy, dándole una palmada en el hombro.- Y, si me permites, voy a seguir disfrutando de la lluvia.- Dijo ella, cogiendo su paraguas de la entrada del gremio y saliendo, atravesando la cortina de agua que llevaba todo el día cayendo sobre Magnolia, con una sonrisa muy amplia y una indescriptible sensación de satisfacción.


End file.
